


Walking Wounded

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-05
Updated: 2010-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is injured in the line of duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking Wounded

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Walking Wounded  
> Pairing: Sam/Gene  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Sam is injured in the line of duty.  
> Notes: Written for the Weekly Drabble challenge at lifein1973. The prompt was Knee.  
> Disclaimer: Life On Mars is the property of its creators and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the Internet.

Sam hobbled into CID with Chris’ help. Ray laughed while Gene took him into his office and demanded an explanation.

“What happened?”

“A witness attacked me.”

“Which witness?”

“One of the ones at the school,” mumbled Sam.

“A kid?”

“Yes, a kid. A little girl kicked me in the knee. Satisfied?”

Gene laughed, “let me kiss it better for you.” Kneeling he placed a kiss to Sam’s knee. “Want anything else while I’m down here?” He slid his hand up Sam’s thigh but Sam stopped him.

“Not here yeah. You can give me a thorough examination when we get home.”


End file.
